roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Panther
The Panther is a highly-maneuverable [[:Category:Battleship|'Battleship']]. Description The Panther is a uniquely-shaped Battleship with a high top speed, maneuverability, and Spinal firepower. It is comparable in its capabilities to the Sentaliz, but with more Turret firepower and less health. The shape of the Panther roughly resembles its namesake. Interior The interior of the Panther is a mostly gray trapezoidal room. The top is lined with neon white lights and there is a single black seat in the middle-front of the room. The seat has three white screens in front of it. The entire front of the cockpit area is covered by a window that opens to the front of the ship. Advantages * Very powerful Spinals. * High mobility. * A great support ship if you put it with a large fleet, as it can be a huge source of damage. * Second fastest Battleship in the game, only beat by the Sentaliz. Disadvantages * Weak against other Battleships and above. * Very expensive. * Low Turret firepower. * Very low hull and shields for its class. * Slow turn speed. * Not made for solo PVP, although it's a great support ship. * Bad Turret placement, with a lot of blindspots. * Due to its large size it can easily be hit by spinals. Strategy * Make sure to put your Spinals to use as they are quite powerful in battle. * Due to its high speed and relatively high general durability, diving a Starbase is a relatively easy task, however, it's not completely immune to damage. * It can be used to protect bigger ships from Fighters, using its Turrets, or from bigger ships, using it's Spinals. * You are going to have to rely on range if you are traveling alone. * Situational awareness is highly relied on when using the Panther. A tiny ship sneaking up on you could be your end. * If you know that there is no escape nuke yourself and you have the slight chance of taking something with you Version History * .61h1 - Speed reduced, HP slightly increased. * .61h1 - Huge nerf in HP, Spinal count halved, speed reduced, acceleration reduced, Spinal size decreased to "large". * .61h1 - HP buff, Spinals are now both 3-barrel large, speed increased, some Turrets removed. * .61h1 - 1 Small Turret, 10 more speed, -250 shield, 1 more Large Phaser. * Was removed from VIP and made public in update ???? * Received a stat change in .63h that added 500 shield and hull, buffed the Medium Laser to a Heavy Laser, removed 30 speed, and slightly changed the price. * Buffed in .66b, losing its small turret and gaining a medium and 2 larges. Trivia * Received over four major changes in the span of a few hours. * The Galaxy Panther is a near-replica of the Minmatar Panther-class Black Ops Battleship from EVE Online. See link: https://evepics.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/eppantheralign.jpg * This ship used to be a VIP ship. * The Panther is basically a bigger Tengu. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Battleship Category:Capital Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:VIP Ship Category:Pirate Ship